Hide and Peep!
by Section8grl
Summary: Karen Wheeler is crying in the toilets at a school function after a fight with Billy. She witnesses Joyce and Hopper together. Sex and voyeurism. Probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written.


This is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written. I hope you like it.

HIDE AND PEEP!

Karen Wheeler massaged her arm as she cried in the toilet cubicle. There would be a major bruise in the morning, she could already see the finger marks. How had her life come to this? A year ago she had been a simple wife and mother, now she was hiding in the toilets at a PTA fundraiser. All she'd wanted was bit of excitment, passion, when _he_ knocked at the door

Billy Hargrove! It was like all her romantic fantasies had come to life. He was so exciting and a little dangerous. Their affair had started shortly after the events in Hawkins Lab that led to Bob Newby's death. It made Karen realise that life was short and you had to grab opportunities when they came along.

For a while it had been everything she hoped for, exciting, passionate and a little dangerous. She felt guilty about cheating on Ted, and sleeping with someone only a year older than her daughter. She'd tried to end it a few times but she always ended up going back. He was like a drug and she was completely addicted.

Things had started to go bad. Billy messed around with other girls and took delight in rubbing her face in it, knowing she couldn't do anything. Tonight was one such occasion. She'd only come to the fundraiser knowing that Ted would be so busy talking to his cronies, she could easily slip away for a bit of time with Billy. Things hadn't gone to plan.

She found him with another girl, a 15 year old girl. When she confronted him, he slapped her and twisted her arm behind her back nearly breaking it. He called her a dried up old hag, claimed he kept finding cobwebs on his dick. Looking up at him, his once beautiful face twisted up in a nasty sneer, Karen realised what she'd done. She'd gotten in involved with Lonnie Byers, the next generation.

That was how she ended up in the one cubicle that was always out of order, her cheek sore, a bruise quickly forming on her arm, wondering how she could have been so stupid.

She heard voices, the door opened and closed with bang, stumbling feet, the rustle of clothing, the unmistakable sound of kissing. Clearly some teenagers had sneaked away for a little 'private time'. Karen decided to stay quiet and wait, hopefully they wouldn't be long, it the guy was anything like Ted the whole thing would be over in a matter of minutes.

"I was going crazy in there, not being able to touch you" said a familiar voice, breathlessly.

Karen's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Joyce? Joyce Byers? It couldn't be. Joyce never talked like that.

"I know what you mean" said another familiar voice huskily. "I need to start wearing looser pants"

Karen nearly squealed. Jim Hopper? Joyce? And Jim? Making out? She must be hearing things. Quietly lifting the latch, she opened the door a crack and nearly squealed again.

Joyce and Jim were engaged in the most sizzling kiss Karen had ever seen. Their hands tearing at each other's clothes, stroking and caressing every bit of exposed skin. Suddenly Jim tore his mouth away from Joyce's, ripped open her shirt, revealing her breasts encased a very sex black bra, pulling the cups down he latched onto a hardened nipple. She moaned, leaning her head back.

Karen bit her lip. She shouldn't really be watching this. Joyce was her friend. This was private moment. But, God, if it wasn't the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life. And it was getting hotter.

Jim's hand slid up Joyce's skirt. She cried out in pleasure.

"God, you're _so_ wet" he gasped, his voice practically a whisper.

"I've been thinking about this all day" she replied breathlessly.

"Want to know what I've been thinking about all day?"

Smiling a sexy smile, he dropped down to his knees and hitched her skirt up over her hips, exposing her pussy to his hungry gaze. He blew across her clit, making her cry out, then dove in.

Inside the cubicle Karen bit her knuckle to contain a moan, as she watched Jim feast on Joyce's pussy. He circled her clit with his tongue, scraped his teeth over it, and thrust a couple of fingers in and out of her, while she writhed and moaned.

Until this moment, Karen's only experience of oral sex was the woman giving it to the man. She'd read of men doing it to women in her books, but neither Billy or Ted had ever done it to her. She couldn't help envying Joyce. A familiar ache was developing between her own thighs. Watching Jim and Joyce was such a turn on, but she didn't want to get off on it, it wouldn't be right. She put a hand down and pressed on her clit, trying to ease the ache a little.

Joyce was approaching her climax. He cries were getting louder and faster. Her hands were tangled in Jim's hair, urging him on. Suddenly, she stiffened, arching her back, calling out his name. He eased her through the orgasm then stood up, pulled her to him and kissed her. Karen relaxed, thinking they were done and would leave.

No, the couple had just gotten started. Joyce frantically unfastened his pants and pulled them down his hips. His cock sprang free. Karen bit her knuckle again. The size of him, long, thick and hard. It was a cock that would fill every inch of a woman's pussy. The ache got worse.

Smiling, Joyce took hold of Jim's cock and guided him to her entrance, he slid in easily, they both moaned. They looked into each other eyes for a moment then he thrust. Her head fell back as she gasped in ecstasy, he latched onto her neck, sucking and biting as his large cock moved in and out of her pussy.

Karen's knees were cramping up but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the raw, sexual splender. Unable to help it, she put her hand down under her skirt and inside her panties. She slipped a finger between the folds of her pussy. She was wet and ready. Finding her clit she started stroking it in time with Jim's thrusts. Soon both Joyce and Karen were approaching their climax.

"Hopper!" Joyce gasped. "I'm gonna..." she didn't finish.

"Come for me" he demanded rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Karen started thrusting a finger inside herself, using her own thumb to tease her clit. Joyce stiffened, calling out Jim's name as she came. He followed shouting out her name as he came inside her. Karen followed, biting down on her sleeve so she didn't make a sound.

"I love you" Joyce said softly as she leaned against him.

"I love you too" he replied.

Karen collapsed on the toilet at those words. She quickly closed the cubicle door and locked it, feeling terrible, dirty. She waited, trying not to listen as her friends tidied themselves up and left.

How could she have done this? Joyce and Jim weren't having some meaningless fling. They were in love. They were just trying to grab a few moments along together without their kids underfoot, and Karen had soiled it. They didn't know but she did, she would always know. What kind of woman was she?

The answer to that was obvious. The kind of woman who had a toxic affair with an 18 year old boy. If things continued it would destroy her family. She knew what she had to do. Lifting her chin, Karen Wheeler went to find her husband.

THE END

Please be kind.


End file.
